Bezwiara
by Angevelinka
Summary: Każdy ma w swoim życiu sekrety, których nie chciałby ujawniać, drogi, z których chciałby zawrócić i dogmaty, w które nie przestał wierzyć. Czasem jednak nikt nie wie, co może złamać drugiego człowieka.  Minato NamikazeCzwarty Kazekage, yaoi.


-Czy wierzysz w boga?  
Drgnął. Żółte, spłowiałe od wieczornego blasku kosmyki włosów przesunęły się nieznacznie nad linią czoła i przesłoniły modre źrenice. Rzęsy o tej samej barwie zlały się z nimi w jedną nieregularną całość.  
-Słucham? – wymamrotał. Wyglądał jakby wychylał się z własnego wnętrza, zagubiony i zmieszany otaczającą go codziennością. Najwyraźniej znowu błądził myślami gdzieś w przeszłości – Przepraszam, nie uważałem.  
Młodzik odchrząknął i zmienił lekko pozycję na siedzisku. Był już do takich sytuacji przyzwyczajony.  
-Pytałem czy wierzysz w boga, mistrzu.  
Blondyn spoglądał na niego przez chwilę bez żadnej odezwy.  
-Tak. – powiedział w końcu. Jego wargi wykrzywił ładny, lecz nie pozbawiony goryczy uśmiech – Tak, wierzę w boga.  
Ma spojrzenie twarde jak stal. Chociaż tego ostatniego zdania nie odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos.

Po raz pierwszy uwierzył podczas jednej z tych długich, ale nigdy dostatecznie długich przerw śniadaniowych. Nie pamiętał kiedy to było – może latem, może zimą – światło padające przez okna było ostre i jaskrawe, wskazując jedynie, iż był to pogodny ranek. Jak wiadomo, wszystkie przerwy śniadaniowe były rano; kompletnie bezużyteczne wspomnienie. Pamiętał jednak duszący żar - promienie porannego słońca wdzierały się przez nieosłonięte okna do stołówki i rozgrzewały pomieszczenie jak szklarnię. Rozweselone rozmowy osób, które zdążyły już się wybudzić, lecz którym nie starczyło czasu na utracenie zapalczywego animuszu otaczały go zewsząd i mieniły się wstęgą dźwięków, z której trudno było wyłowić konkretny szmer. Zupełnie jak rozróżnianie nitek we wstążce. Nakładał sobie właśnie porcję szarobrunatnej breji, brzydkiej i ciężkostrawnej (ale jakże smacznej), gdy drzwi do sali otworzyły się z hukiem.  
-Uchiha! Fugaku Uchiha! – krzyknął głęboki głos, który mógł należeć tylko do chłopaka po mutacji, ale jeszcze nie mężczyzny. – Jesteś tu? Ukaż się!  
Odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem źródła hałasu. Mężczyzna, który przemawiał był łysy i nie wyróżniał się niczym od typowych rzezimieszków. Na czole połyskiwała przepaska ninja.

Co za ironia.

Minęła chwila nim rażące słońce pozwoliło mu dojrzeć symbol na metalu. Wioska Piasku. Zdziwił się; skrzydło, w którym przebywał należało do krainy Ognia i nikt, kto do niej nie przynależał, nie zapuszczał się w te rejony. Takie było niepisane prawo na terenie ogólnoświatowej akademii sztuk walki. Co się mogło stać?

Mrukliwy szmer od strony okien zwrócił jego uwagę w innym kierunku.  
-Tu jestem! – odezwał się władczy głos, po czym jego właściciel wstał z tłumu siedzących głów. Chłopak był czarnowłosy i niski – taki jak wielu, których mijał codziennie na zajęciach. Nie przypominał sobie, by go znał lub widział wcześniej wśród nierzadkich wcale, burd. Ale łysy najwyraźniej czuł do niego odrazę. Wydęte wargi jeszcze bardziej pozbawiły gołą twarz ledwie widocznego wdzięku, mięsiste nozdrza drżały.

- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, intruzie? – odezwał się ponownie czarnowłosy. Łysy żachnął się pod nosem.

-Zadzierasz z jednym z nas, zadzierasz ze wszystkimi.

Szmer przeszedł po sali. Po chwili cień dużego wyrostka z wioski Piasku poruszył się, ukazując drugą, nieco drobniejszą postać.  
-Czy to ty napisałeś na ścianie wschodniej północnego skrzydła „Do piachu z Piaskowymi"? – zapytał drugi chłopak. Był on zdecydowanie ładniejszy od swego pozbawionego włosów kolegi – do tego stopnia ładniejszy, że wydawał się przy nim niemal lalusiowaty. Nawet fakt, że przepaskę nosił na zupełnie pozbawionym gustu nakryciu głowy w kształcie pszczelego ula nie odejmowało uroku od jego słomkowych włosów i niebieskich oczu. Błękitne źrenice paziowatego chłopca błyszczały trochę zbyt szlachetnie jak na jego prosty ubiór zwykłego wojownika.  
-Tak, to ja! – odparł butnie Fugaku, po czym podparł się pod boki – Macie coś do moich poglądów?  
-A żebyś wiedział!– odparł ponownie pierwszy z chłopaków, wyraźnie już rozeźlony – Wyskoczysz?  
-Możesz mi nafiukać! Z tobą gadał nie będę! – odparł Uchiha, uśmiechając się, co od razu uzyskało aprobatę osób siedzących koło niego. Minato zmarszczył brwi w zadumie. Wyglądało na to, że za chłopcem podążała grupa podlizywaczy, czyli, że był on wart uwagi. To dziwne, że do tej pory go nie zauważył – Jak coś masz, to przyprowadź mi adresata listu! Może wtedy podskoczę do twojej melodyjki!  
-No to wdziewaj lakierki, chłoptasiu.  
Trzeci głos zaskoczył wszystkich. Nikt, nawet on nie zauważył ukrytego w cieniu ryżego chłopaka z przepaską od Piasku przewiązaną w pasie. Wtapiał się w otoczenie jak duch i wyglądał równie upiornie jak dopiero zmarły dekadent.  
-A to ci dopiero. – usłyszał nad uchem słowa swojego kolegi z drużyny – Był tu cały czas a ja nawet go nie zauważyłem. Zupełnie jak w plotkach.  
-Kto to jest? – spytał go cicho, widząc jak młodemu przedstawicielowi klanu Uchiha czerwienieją uszy. Mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś już widział tą sylwetkę, chociaż był bardziej niż pewien, że całą trójkę widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
-Kto? Ten ryży raróg? To protegowany Trzeciego Kazekage. – odmruknął w odpowiedzi jego otyły znajomy – Nazywa się Piaskowy...  
Lecz reszty jego wypowiedzi blondyn nie usłyszał. Czarne oczy rudego osobnika prześlizgnęły się po tłumie z zadziwiającą łatwością i zatrzymały centralnie na nim. Spojrzenie wpiło mu się w źrenice wzrokiem tak ciężkim i palącym, że przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że niepostrzeżenie oberwał dużym odłamkiem żelaza, którego nijak nie mógł zauważyć. Zupełnie, jakby słyszał co o nim mówili.  
-Faktycznie, raróg. – wymamrotał cicho i powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Fugaku. Mimo to, cały czas czuł na skórze palące spojrzenie. Dopiero, gdy drzwi zamknęły się zarówno za wyzwanym Uchihą i trójką piaskowych ninja, ośmielił się odetchnąć głębiej. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki malutki.  
-Tak mógłby patrzeć bóg, gdyby istniał. – mruknął.  
Kasjerka za ladą skwitowała stwierdzenie krótką prośbą o pieniądze. Wątpił by ktoś, kto nie zaznał tego spojrzenia mógł się z nim zgodzić.

-Mistrzu, co to jest raróg?  
-To taki mitologiczny ptak. A konkretniej mówiąc, sokół. – w głowie już widział wielkiego ptaka, szybującego majestatycznie po bezwietrznym nieboskłonie – Mówi się, że jego wzrok potrafił spalać na popiół. Nie uczyli was tego w akademii?  
-Nas uczyli jedynie o feniksie, mistrzu.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem i poklepał Obito po głowie. Mieli w takim razie jeszcze dużo do nadrobienia.

#+#+#+#+#+#  
Długo nie dane było im się ponownie spotkać. Owszem, zdarzyło mu się przemknąć czasem na zakazane tereny zajmowane przez krainę Wiatru, lecz spotkanie osobistości tak ważnych jak drużyna oznaczona numerem zero było praktycznie niemożliwością. Jedynie dwa razy w całym swoim życiu widział dowódcę grupy zero, Trzeciego Kazekage. Gdy ujrzał go po raz pierwszy, zorientował się, skąd zna owego ryżego chłopaka. Dumna postawa, zwana przez jego koleżankę z drużyny „jakby-kij-połknął" była identyczna z posturą rudzielca. Również sposób w jaki zaciskali usta był bardzo podobny – najwyraźniej protegowany bardzo sobie cenił swojego mistrza. Poza tym jednak dzieliło ich więcej, niż łączyło. Podczas drugiego z czterech spotkań ryżego chłopaka miał okazję patrzeć jak uczeń wykonuje serię skomplikowanych ruchów. Wyglądał jakby tańczył skomplikowaną odmianę arabskiego _raqs sharqi_. Rozbawiło go to – w końcu coś tak bezużytecznego mogło przydać się tylko takim wyfiokowanym marionetkom jak pupilki Kazekage. Zdanie zmienił po paru latach, gdy przyszło mu się zmierzyć z zaawansowaną wersją wspominanego tańca połączonego z siekącą kosą i wydłubującym oczy czarnym wachlarzem. Wtedy jednak o tym nie wiedział i dzięki temu szybko o swoich obserwacjach zapomniał.

Za trzecim razem przyjrzał się ryżemu chłopakowi bardziej otwarcie w zaciemnionych czeluściach biblioteki. Ba, przysiadł się do niego nawet, naumyślnie usiłując zagadać. Wiadomo przecież, że przyjaciół trzeba mieć blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Rozmowa szła jednak topornie i nim się obejrzał, pierwszy wstał od zajmowanego miejsca mamrocząc coś o udaniu się do toalety. Tego dnia do biblioteki już nie wrócił. Wszystkiemu winne były te oczy. Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzał go ryży chłopak było trudne do wytrzymania – tak samo jak spojrzenie sokoła, gdy już wiesz, że skupił na ciebie swoją uwagę. Z pewnymi osobnikami po prostu nie chciało się utrzymywać kontaktu. Co jednak nie zmieniło faktu, że ciężar wzroku rudzielca spoczywał na nim częściej niż by sobie tego życzył – odwzajemnił je jeszcze raz, gdy się mijali w holu, jednak na swoich plechach czuł je pięć, sześć, siedem razy dłużej. Nie odpowiadał na nie w nadziei, że chłopak się znudzi i przestanie zawracać sobie nim głowę. I po pewnym czasie faktycznie tak się stało; jednak gdy już zdążył zapomnieć, że ktoś taki kiedykolwiek istniał rudzielec przywdział błękitną togę i z impetem wtargnął w jego życie. Tym razem by zabawić w nim dużo dłużej.  
-Dzień dobry, jestem czwartym Kazekage. – usłyszał, gdy jako młodzieniec po raz pierwszy udał się na wspólne spotkanie przedstawicieli wszystkich krajów jako nowo upieczony dowódca kraju Ognia – Nas chyba już nie trzeba sobie przedstawiać.  
Uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Stalowy wzrok tym razem udało mu się wytrzymać, choć nie bez zacisku zębów.  
Żałował, że nigdy nie słuchał plotek na tyle, by wiedzieć o tym wcześniej.

-Mistrzu, a jak w ogóle czwarty Kazekage ma na imię?  
-Nie teraz, Kakashi. Jestem już trochę zmęczony. - Blade ogniki gwiazd zabłysły na nieboskłonie, mrugnęły i przepadły bez wieści. – Idźcie potrenować trochę z drużyną Ebisu.  
-Dobrze, mistrzu.  
Blondyn westchnął cicho, po czym skierował wzrok na zachmurzone szare niebo. O pewnych rzeczach się nie mówiło. Czwarty Kazekage pewnie też nie życzyłby sobie, by je komukolwiek ujawniać. Brzmiało ono...

-Daichi. Piaskowy Daichi. – mruknął głos nad jego uchem. Ciarki wystąpiły mu na całej rozciągłości pleców. Zupełnie jakby śmierć wstała z grobu i uszczypnęła go w tyłek – Takie imię masz mi wyryć na nagrobku, gdybym nie wyszedł z tego cało. Rozumiemy się?  
Spojrzał na niego w ciszy. Czarne oczy błysnęły w mroku białkami, dorównując swym odcieniem poszarzałej chuście na twarzy, którą mężczyzna nosił niemal bez przerwy. Był to nie lada wyczyn, zważywszy na to, że część materiału była zabarwiona odcieniem wciąż wykasływanego słabego różu. Dziura w płucach jątrzyła się w najlepsze.  
-No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiem, że nigdy nie zadałeś sobie trudu, by sprawdzić jak się nazywam. – rzekł rudzielec. „To rozczarowujące" zdawał się mówić ton jego głosu – I nim zdążysz zapytać, to tak, moi rodzice nigdy nie sądzili, że gdzieś zajdę. Dlatego ochrzcili mnie per pan Wielka Równina Piaskowa, jak pół tuzina innych dzieciaków na naszej ulicy. Niezły im wykręciłem numer dochodząc aż na szczyt... nie uważasz?  
Nie, nie uważał tak. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że czwarty Kazekage to był dowcip losu – przypadkowy człowiek, który akurat znalazł się we właściwym miejscu o właściwej godzinie. Gdyby nie to, że Trzeci zaginął podczas jednej z misji i opuścił swą wioskę bez następcy, prawdopodobnie rudy mężczyzna nigdy nie miałby nawet szansy pocałować klamki do własnego biura. Nie ośmielił się tego jednak głośno wypowiedzieć. Ryży zaczynał się robić gadatliwy, co świadczyło o tym, że gorączka zaczynała obierać władzę nad jego umysłem, podczas gdy za najbliższym przepierzeniem czekało pół miliona uzbrojonych po zęby ninja z kraju Ziemi. W milczeniu przetaksował ich wspólne szanse na wydostanie się z wyłomu nad strumieniem na bezpieczną stronę granicy bez utraty choćby jednego z członków. Było tego z jedna na milion. Wystarczająco, by spróbować.  
-Myślę, że masz szansę udowodnić im to raz jeszcze. – mruknął, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię – Nas dwóch przeciwko całemu światu. Jak ci się podoba?  
-Kocham cię. – odparł bezradnym, zmęczonym głosem mężczyzna. – Tylko to się liczy.  
Minato nawet nie spróbował wziąć tego na poważnie. Nic, co było mówione podczas napadów gorączki, nie miało znaczenia.  
Ruszyli w bój.  
Gdy następnego ranka padł ostatni wróg, a jego sparaliżowane od zatrutych strzał stopy przygwoździły go do ziemi, ryży tylko spojrzał na niego swym stalowym wzrokiem. Sokół ratowniczy, który rozpostarł się na jego roztrzaskanym ramieniu zdawał się świdrować go spojrzeniem równie mocnym, co czwarty Kazekage.  
-Udało się. – wybełkotał, pokazując kciuk w górę, oznakę niepoprawnego optymizmu. Rudzielec zamknął oczy.  
-Córka. – wymruczał pod nosem – Chciałem jeszcze raz zobaczyć córkę.  
Brzmiało to, jakby okłamywał sam siebie. Minato pomyślał o sobie. Ciekawe czy i on będzie miał dziecko? Kobieta, którą niedawno poślubił wyglądała na zdrową dziewczynę. Co najdziwniejsze, ani razu nie przyszło mu na myśl, że ona gdzieś tam na niego czeka. Ta myśl zatrwożyła go.  
Stal oczu czwartego Kazekage ponownie osiadła mu na piersi i przesłoniła cały świat.  
-Kara boska. – pomyślał.

-Nie kładziesz się spać?  
Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na stojącą w drzwiach postać. Spod bujnych piersi niewyraźnie kształtował się wzgórek drugiego trymestru. Wszystko przez zbyt obszerny fartuch, którym zasłaniała praktycznie całą siebie.  
-Za chwilkę, Kushina. Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do przemyślenia.  
Z przeszłością trzeba zawsze rozliczać się jak najprędzej. Bo jeśli cię dogoni, gdy już będziesz starym, nie będziesz miał siły, by jej uciec.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zniknęła z zasięgu jego wzroku.  
Kochał ją. Naprawdę. Była śliczna, dowcipna i wspaniale gotowała, już o łóżku nie wspominając. A jednak zdradził ją.  
Ten jeden, jedyny raz. I co najgorsze, wcale tego nie żałował.

-To nie moja wina, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.  
Takie były słowa, które usłyszał, nim cała wierność małżeńska wzięła w łeb. Uniósł głowę znad papierów – siedzieli nad nimi od zeszłego wieczoru i wszelkie możliwe omamy słuchowe były teraz możliwe – jednak coś we wzroku mężczyzny zapewniło go, że jednak dobrze słyszał. Język przywarł mu do podniebienia z pomieszania, gdyż nie spodziewał się nigdy usłyszeć czegoś tak melodramatycznego i pozbawionego sensu z ust czwartego Kazekage. Lecz nim zdążył opuścić wzrok, ryży mężczyzna wstał i zmniejszył dystans między nimi całując go w usta. Tak po prostu. Bez żadnych fajerwerków i bez zbędnych ceregieli. Byli dorośli.  
-Wracajmy do pracy. – rzekł po chwili, gdy nie zareagował. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Chwalebne opanowanie ludzi z kraju Wiatru jeszcze raz dało o sobie znać.  
-Nie. – wymamrotał, gdy sztywne nogi wreszcie go uniosły znad siedzenia. Część papierów spadła na podłogę – Nie.  
A gdy i Daichi wstał z krzesła, patrząc na niego wzrokiem, który po raz pierwszy wyrażał zażenowanie i strach, stracił głowę.  
Zrobili to w ciasnej szafie na dokumenty, które były zbyt tajne, by mógł je monitorować jakikolwiek oddział ANBU. Było to najprawdopodobniej najdziwniejsze i zarazem najbardziej dyskretne pomieszczenie w jakim przywódcy krajów mogli pozwolić sobie na grzech cudzołóstwa. Normalny człowiek pewnie by się poddał przy pierwszej próbie zdjęcia skarpetek z nóg, jednak oni nie byli jak zwykli ludzie – byli ninja. A do czego ninja zabrakło sprawności, w tym dopomogła adrenalina i wzajemne odurzenie.  
Gdy wreszcie osunęli się po drewnianej ścianie na papiery i swoje ubrania, ze zdziwieniem pomyślał, że wszelkie jego przekonania o zdradzie były błędne. Nigdy łatwiej nie przyszło mu zrobić czegoś, o czym myślał jako o nieistniejącym zagrożeniu.  
-Nie wiń mnie. – usłyszał koło ucha, tym razem w rozgorączkowanym szepcie – Nie wiń mnie za to, że nie mogę cię kochać.  
Spokojnie zamknął rozpalone usta pocałunkiem. On też go wcale nie lubił.

Zamknął oczy. W ciemności bez żadnego światła prawie nic nie widział. Tylko zarysy, pojedynczy blask zębów i kolczyków. Nie pamiętał, jak wyglądał czwarty Kazekage nago. Jego ręce przebadały mapę jego blizn bardzo dokładnie, lecz jako zmysł czuciowy, były jeszcze bardziej ślepe, niż jego oczy. Szrama, którą wziął za wielką ranę szarpaną reki, okazała się w świetle dziennym niewielkim rozgałęzionym rozlewiskiem zmarszczek na samej powierzchni skóry. A małe ugryzienie komara za lewym uchem okazało się być śmiertelnie niebezpieczną raną kłutą od podłużnego noża. Zmysł czucia w ciemności zupełnie go zawiódł.  
Nie pamiętał smaku. Całował, gryzł i kąsał to, do czego mógł dotrzeć, lecz Daichi pachniał jak otaczające go drewno, smakował jak otaczające go drewno i brzmiał jak otaczające go drewno. Czwarty nie wydał z siebie pojedynczego odgłosu podczas całego zajścia, poza jednym słabym westchnieniem, gdy pozwolił mu zerknąć na drugą stronę nirwany podczas orgazmu. I to było naprawdę wszystko. Jedyne, co pozostawiło trwałe ślady, to ledwo widoczne półksiężyce jego paznokci, które wbiły się w skórę ponad jego łokciem. Nie na plecach, dzięki bogom, to byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Nad łokciem blizny zdawały się być jeszcze jedną raną, jaką mógł odbyć podczas mniej bezpiecznych misji. Pewnie został tam schwycony przez jakiegoś zdenerwowanego współczłonka drużyny. Na pewno.  
-Jak na prawdziwego ninję przystało. – wyszeptał. A potem nie mówił już nic. Gardło ścisnęło mu się za bardzo.

Następnego razu nie było. Konkluzji nie było. Wniosków nie było. Nigdy już potem nie wymienili dziwnych słów o podwójnym znaczeniu, nigdy nie było nieśmiałych dotknięć poza zasięgiem wzroku innych osób, nie było potajemnych schadzek. Impuls. Tym było całe ich jednonocne spotkanie. Wprawdzie echa tego wydarzenia dały o sobie znać jeszcze raz, gdy ciemną nocą na bezkresnych piaskach pustyni pochylił się nad rudym mężczyzną by zainicjować coś ponad braterską wymianę życzeń dobrej nocy, lecz wzrok, który mu odpowiedział, powstrzymał go na milimetr przed przekroczeniem barier.  
-Co czynisz?... – wyszeptały suche usta, podczas gdy czarne jak węgiel oczy wdarły mu się do wnętrza i rozpaliły weń wszystko żywym ogniem – Co chcesz mi zrobić?...  
-A co ty mi robisz? – chciał spytać, lecz słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, zbyt lepkie, by mógł je wypowiedzieć. Zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby tym razem wyrwał się z kajdan zdrowego rozsądku, już by do niego nie powrócił. Tym razem poszłaby za tym reakcja łańcuchowa. Zakochałby się, miłością krótką i płomienną, która połączyłaby ich ciała, lecz nie umysły. Byłby odpowiedzialny za głód, którego nie umiałby nakarmić i tęsknotę, której nie mógłby zaradzić, a które tylko czaiły się za ciężkim spojrzeniem obu ciemnych źrenic. Zniszczyłby ich żony, ich pozycje, ich przyszłość. Wiedział, bo znał siebie. Nie był odpowiedzialny.  
Wycofał się. I nigdy już do tego nie powrócili.  
-Urodził mi się syn. – wyszeptał na odchodnym Daichi, głosem tak suchym i matowym jak drewno – Dam mu na imię Kankuro.  
_A idź z tym do diabła._ Minato nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

Zasnął. Nie śniły mu się żadne sny.

W kraju oddalonym o trzy dni drogi, szklanka z brudnym zielonkawym płynem opadła na blat biurka i ochlapała leżące na nim dokumenty. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w bezkresny horyzont, usiany niezliczonymi gromadami gwiazd.  
-Czcigodny... czcigodny jeszcze nie w łóżku? – syknął cicho głos jednego ze strażujących, cień jego cienia – Co czcigodny robi na nogach o tak późnej porze?  
-Modlę się. – odparł suchym, bezbarwnym głosem. Jakiś mięsień drgnął na jego twarzy, wywracając jego usta w ironicznym uśmiechu – O Armagedon.  
-To niedobrze, czcigodny. – zamruczał ponownie głos za jego plecami – Jak taka ważna osobistość jak pańska modli się o coś takiego, to faktycznie może się on wydarzyć.  
Sarkastyczny uśmieszek rozciągnął się jeszcze szerzej. Rudy mężczyzna przeciągnął się i wstał z fotela. Gwiazdy jak na życzenie, rozmigotały się kakofonią blasków.  
-Nie zdarzy się. – odparł, zakładające ręce do tyłu – Bóg nie istnieje.  
Przestał w niego wierzyć wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał anioła bez krzty współczucia. Zawsze żałował, że nie zostawił sprawy z Fugaku w spokoju.  
Powiał wiatr. Raróg z cichym szelestem wzbił się w niebo i przepadł w zapomnieniu.


End file.
